Fics by the Naruto Characters
by xpressions
Summary: If the Naruto characters were to write short fics, these would probably be something what the would be like. My goal is to do most of the characters. Some will be short, some will be long, some will have poor grammer, and some will make no sense.
1. Naruto

Hello everyone, it's Naruto here. So I've found your site! It's weird. Did you see all of those storys where I like teme? Eww! Gross! But I've decided to write one of my own, believe it! Anyway, it's going to be all about me! But I have to put a disclaimer in here somewhere right? Uh…I do not own Naruto. What?! I don't?! Then who does?! I'll get to the bottom of this after I write an awesome fan fiction!

Once apon a time there was a really cool guy called Naruto and he was hokage. His girl-friend Sakura-chan constantly brought him ramen from ichirakus, cause he had made her his assistant. Naruto was going to fire Sasuke as a ninja, but because he was so kind he didn't. Everyone loved Naruto, because he was awesme and really powerful. One day when the sun was shining hokage Naruto went out for a walk through Konoha. Everyone waved to him and greeted him nicely. Then Sakura-chan ran up and gave him some ramen because he was hungry. She was really pretty and she fed it to him while laughing and smiling because he was so cool. Then Sasuke came up and was jealous because Sakura-chan didn't like him anymore and he told Naruto hokage to fight him. Sakura asked them not to fight because it would make her sad but Naruto told her that he wouldn't kill Sasuke, and she became happy again and smiled at him. Naruto fought Sasuke and won quickly and Sasuke was embarrassed but he finally admitted he was less powerful than hokage and retired as a ninja cause he knew he would never be good enough. Sakura-chan was happy no one was hurt and continued to feed Naruto his beef ramen, and they lived happily ever after, the end.


	2. Sakura

Hey everyone, it's me Sakura! Your site is really well put together; I've read a lot of the Naruto stories already. But usually the ones with me and Sasuke-kun, I love those. Some of them are weird though, like the Naruto and Sasuke ones, and the Gaara and me pairings…though I certainly did learn a little about everyone from reading these! They are quite interesting, so I am going to write one of my own. I do not own any of the Naruto characters or plotline.

One bright day in Konoha Sakura was brushing her hair in the mirror and today she looked prettier than usual. Maybe it was the extra sleep she got, or the new face wash she had tried. Anyway, Sakura made her bed and went to team seven's training grounds, getting there right on time, as if she did it on purpose.

Naruto was being quiet today, perhaps dreaming about his new girlfriend, Hinata. Yes, they had hooked up. As well as Ino and Shikamaru, and Tenten and Neji, who also became good couples. Sasuke's fan club had also all gotten boyfriends, and she was the only one who didn't in the whole town.

Just then, Kakashi poofed in on time and told them that they had no missions today and were free to roam around town. Naruto sped off in search of his girlfriend and then it was only Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura went up and asked if her wanted to go out for lunch and he said yes.

The went out for lunch and while they were eating it was quiet, and then all of a sudden Sasuke flung down his chopsticks. He declared he couldn't take it anymore, and leaned across the table declaring that he loved Sakura and always had, he just tought she wouldn't like him back because he was an avenger.

Sakura was very understanding of this and told Sasuke that she wouldn't mind, and there was no reason for Sasuke to be an avenger, she would heal him. Sasuke smiled at this and pulled out a ring, asking Sakura to marry him. She immediately said yes and they lived happily ever after.


	3. Sasuke

I was shocked at your site. Don't you people have anything better to do than come up with random scenarios including us? And what's with my love of tomatoes? I mean, sure I like them, but not obsessively. So, I'm being forced to do this by Kakashi, so here's goes nothing. I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke was so powerful; he was able to kill Itachi and Orochimaru without breaking a sweat. He became the most powerful ninja of Konoha, and restored his clan. The end.


	4. Kakashi

Okay site. Don't own Naruto.

Kakashi was fighting a guy and he killed him. The end.


	5. Ino

Hey guys! I can't believe you guys like Sakura better! I'm obviously prettier and everything! But whatev. Here's my fic. Please please please review, so Sakura knows that my story is way better. I'll get more reviews than her! Why the hell would I want to own Naruto?

Ino was very pretty. Prettier than Sakura. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to like her but he liked Ino more, and went out with her instead. This unfortunately made most of the guys in Konoha jealous and Sasuke had to stay protective of Ino. He continuously proclaimed his love to her and they got married and moved into the Uchiha mansion, hopes set on restoring the clan….

Darn it, Shika says I have to keep it PG-13:(


End file.
